


My Own True Love

by littlereyofsunlight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereyofsunlight/pseuds/littlereyofsunlight
Summary: Peggy's fearless, but there's one thing she's afraid of when Steve returns.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	My Own True Love

Peggy had tried to tell Steve there was no rush, it was only a piece of paper, they’d sort it out in time. It turned into a bit of an argument.

He had looked at her, eyes blazing, and said “You don’t think eighty years was long enough?”

“Well, you said you were comatose for most of them …” she’d pointed out, and while she still believed she had a point there, Steve, with a face like a slapped puppy, had jumped off the settee and paced over to the window to sulk.

Peggy put down the book she’d been reading and unfolded her legs from underneath her. She set her feet on the floor and clasped her hands together in her lap. “Steve,” she said, “I love you. Why the hurry?”

He turned around. “And I love you. I came back to see if we could have a life together. Why are you stalling?” He was silhouetted in the window, his face in shadow, but she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

She twisted her hands in her lap but managed to keep her face composed. “We’re having such a lovely time now, aren’t we?” At his nod, she continued. “I know it was a long time for you, that you built another life there.” Peggy gestured with one arm, helplessly. “I just want us to enjoy what we have now.”

Steve stepped closer to her, and he was no longer harshly backlit. She could see a spark of comprehension in his eyes, and she looked down, ashamed.

“You think I won’t want to stay?”

Peggy didn’t respond. She felt the air in the room change, restless, as he moved closer and knelt on the floor in front of her. He took her hand in his, coaxing it out of her own grip. He placed a small object in her palm.

“I don’t have a ring,” he murmured. “So maybe you should doubt me. But Peggy, it’s only you for me. It’s always been you.”

She rubbed her thumb against the time-worn latch before popping open the compass. Her own picture stared back at her. Peggy blinked against the sudden rush of tears.

“It’s always been you. Please believe me.” Steve reached a tentative hand up to cup her cheek, and a tear spilled over. He smoothed it away.

She took a great shuddering breath and leaned into his touch. “My darling, will you really stay?” She felt her heart crack open as she asked him.

He pressed his forehead against hers, tears shining in his eyes. “As long as you let me.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she warned. In response Steve took her in his arms and kissed her breathless.

They went to the Justice of the Peace the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just ~460 words of a bit of post-Endgame Steggy, inspired by [Robot's tumblr challenge.](https://roboticonography.tumblr.com/post/184793340617/steggy-endgame-challenge-the-wedding)


End file.
